


Angel of the morning

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Just a little bit of Angst, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Smut in chapter Two, Song Lyrics, Strap-On, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: Lena woke up after having sex with her best friend Kara Danvers and knew she had ruined their friendship. She just had to run away, to forget about how desperately in love she was, and maybe, maybe, everything would be okay.





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm trying to get back to writing slowly, this is just a little something I wrote when I was listening to "Angel of the morning" by Juice Newton, very short, I'll try to come back with something longer next time! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Angel of the morning - Juice Newton_

_There'll be no strings to bind your hands_  
_Not if my love can't bind your heart_  
_And there's no need to take a stand_  
_For it was I who chose to start_  
_I see no need to take me home_  
_I'm old enough to face the dawn_

_Just call me angel of the morning, (angel)_  
_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_  
_Just call me angel of the morning, (angel)_  
_Then slowly turn away from me_

_Maybe the sun's light will be dim_  
_And it won't matter anyhow_  
_If morning's echo says we've sinned_  
_It was what I wanted now_  
_And if we're victims of the night_  
_I won't be blinded by the light_

_Just call me angel of the morning, (angel)_  
_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby_  
_Just call me angel of the morning, (angel)_  
_Then slowly turn away_  
_I won't beg you to stay with me_  
_Through the tears of the day, of the years_  
_Baby, baby, baby_

 

Lena awoke slowly, blinded by the sun filtering through the window they forgot to cover the night before. She grew conscious of her surroundings as her body got out of its sleepy state. She felt warmth radiating from the body next to hers and she turned her head to see her best friend, Kara Danvers, sleeping peacefully. She was beautiful, her messy hair shining under the sunlight, a real Angel. Lena traced the curves of her body with her eyes, the muscles of her back, visible even with her body completely relaxed, her shoulders and her arms… If Kara was human, her back would be red, scratched and covered in bite marks because Lena hadn’t been gentle with her last night, knowing that she couldn’t be hurt. Lena had wanted Kara to feel her, she might have taken her frustration out on her, but really, who could blame her? It would be the only time she would get to touch Kara, to be with her, to love her, it was frustrating. And it’s not like Kara had complained, on the contrary… 

Lena’s eyes continued their journey on Kara’s body, and she was almost disappointed that her butt was covered by the satin sheets but it was quickly forgotten when she arrived at her legs. She still couldn’t believe that she had gotten to worship this body the night before. The definition of her muscles, her tanned skin… Lena could still feel where these legs were wrapped around her while she used the strap-on on Kara. Lena closed her eyes, trying to make the memories go away. She had to go, she couldn’t face Kara after what they had done. She was in love with her best friend, and because of a mistake she was going to lose her. Kara had been clear after Mon-El left, she didn’t want a relationship and there was no way Lena could stay friend with Kara knowing what it felt like to be with her… 

The CEO let the sheet slide off her body as she got up, feeling sore all over, a painful reminder of what she was leaving behind. She looked around for her clothes, not bothering with her underwear as she dressed quickly, the urge to leave becoming overwhelming. She was putting on her pants when she heard Kara move around and searching for her…

"You better not be dressed and trying to leave when I open my eyes…"

Kara opened her eyes slowly, blue orbs meeting green as she found Lena half dressed already, her pants and bra on. She could see the sadness in her eyes. Kara sighed, sitting and putting her arms around her legs. Her chest was bare, but it really seemed unimportant right now. She knew that Lena would leave, everyone did eventually and the way that Lena had fucked her the night before, worshipping her body with love and punishing her at the same time… It was like she knew this would be the first and last time.

"You don’t have to go."

Lena grimaced at these words.

"But I can’t stay."

Kara smiled sadly, dropping her head so it was resting on her arms.

"I won’t beg you to stay you know, but I still wish you would."

Lena stayed silent, but she stopped dressing, pondering her options.

"At least kiss me before before you go?"

It was Lena’s turn to sigh as she sat next to Kara on the bed. She could smell her. She smelled like sleep, and sex, but she still had this vanilla scent somehow that made her so… Kara. Being this close to her made her crave her touch even more, she wanted to give in, to surrender herself to Kara completely. Their faces were close and Lena had to shut her eyes to resist the temptation of kissing her.

"What do you want from me, Kara?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, tears threatening to fall. She was tired of fighting every cell of her body, every voices inside her head that either told her to go for it or to run away from it. She was exhausted of pretending.

"Whatever you want to give me. I would… I’m ready for anything, even if it’s just being friends."

Lena snorted, turning her head away from Kara. So innocent, so pure. Everything in Lena’s body reminded her of the night before, of what they did and Kara was still ready to be just friends. Why did it seem so easy for her, why couldn’t Lena be like that too?

"I can’t be just friends anymore I…"

Lena was getting frustrated because apparently Kara didn’t get it.

"You don’t understand."

Lena stood up, ready to leave when Kara grabbed her by the wrist. It wasn’t forceful, she was just touching her lightly to make her understand that she wanted her to stay.

"Then what do _you_ want? Explain it to me… I want to understand, Lee, I really do."

The brunette was still standing but looked deep inside Kara’s eyes. She saw sadness, confusion and something that looked like… love? She had already lost her best friend, she might as well tell her everything now, to try and make her understand why it wasn’t possible for her, why she had to escape, to run away. It was a matter of survival.

"Okay."

Kara let go of her hand as Lena sat on the bed again but not as close to Kara as she was before. She was just out of reach, putting some distance between them.

"I… don’t really know how to say that."

Kara didn’t say anything, she didn’t want to scare Lena off and she knew that it might be her only chance to hear how Lena really felt. So she let her be silent for a moment, while she searched for her words and planned what she wanted to say. After a minute or so, the brunette sighed and stared at the window.

"I know that when Mon-El left you suffered a lot and didn’t want to be in any relationship, I totally understand that and I respect it but… I was already in love with you by then. And I knew that I could live with just being friend with you, it was better than nothing and…"

Lena looked at her hands, holding her tears back with difficulty.

"But now that you know what it’s like you can’t go back to the way it was before?"

Lena nodded slowly then stopped to look at Kara. She was smiling brightly, probably too much considering the situation. 

"How did you know…?"

Kara chuckled, scooting closer to Lena to take her hands in hers.

"Because I feel the exact same way. I… God, I’ve been in love with you for so long and… I actually think I’ve never really loved Mon-El. It was you, it has always been you, Lena."

Lena was crying now, she had hoped to hear these words for so long, she had dreamt them, imagined how it would feel to hear Kara say it. But nothing could ever compare to the reality. The disbelief, the joy, the shock and relief, everything was mixed in her head and yet she could only focus on one thing: Kara loved her back. She felt Kara’s hands on her cheeks and opened her eyes to see Kara’s face inches from hers. She brought one hand against Kara’s and leaned into the touch. 

"Tell me, Lee, tell me what to do."

Lena couldn’t speak, the words were stuck in her throat. She closed the gap between them, kissing Kara with such force that she toppled her over, straddling her and holding her face. The kiss got messy very quickly, battling tongues, biting. Lena was communicating her love and passion to Kara. Kara’s hands were in her hair, holding her even closer, making sure everything was real. One of her hand left the dark hair to land on Lena’s hips, feeling her warm skin against her palm. They were getting out of breath, both panting. They broke the kiss, slowing down. Lena kept stealing quick and soft kisses, until they both stopped, breathing hard, forehead against forehead. Lena was smiling, for the first time since she woke up, like she was waking up from a bad nightmare and only just realizing how happy she could be.

"I love you Kara, and I want it all with you. Waking up next to you, the quiet nights, the romantic dinners and…"

"And the sex hopefully?"

Lena burst out laughing, putting her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

"Way to kill the romance, Kara…"

Kara had at least the decency to look sorry, making Lena smirk.

"But yes, that too, last night was pretty great."

Kara feigned offense, gasping exaggeratedly. 

"Excuse you, pretty great? It was awesome!"

Lena chuckled, kissing Kara on the nose sweetly.

"I was just teasing, darling. It was perfect."

The blonde smiled proudly, blushing at Lena’s sweet gesture. The CEO had a shy smile then, only just realizing that they still had to finish their conversation.

"Are you… ready to have that with me?"

Kara kissed her softy, smiling into it and caressing Lena’s cheek with her thumb.

"With you? I’m ready for anything, baby."


	2. The night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> So, someone asked me to write it, I did. I wasn't sure about posting it but my girlfriend encouraged me to do it soooo... Here we are? I'm not used to write smut, and it's unbetaed, so if there are mistakes, or if I did something wrong, please tell me? 
> 
> Enjoy!

The night before...

Saturday nights were special for Lena. It was the only night of the week when she forced herself to leave the office before seven and there was a very good reason for that. Saturday nights were girls nights at Kara’s and she wouldn’t miss it, not unless the world was ending. She was answering the last email of the day when she received a text from Kara, smiling at the overuse of emojis. 

_"Hey! Got my hands on alien liquor, bring a bottle of wine, I feel like rom-com and drinks if that’s okay with you?"_

Half the words were emojis, and Lena had needed a few weeks to get used to it, but it was now like a second nature. She decided to wrap up her work and typed her response. 

_"Fine by me, I’ve had the worst week ever… xoxo."_

Too lazy to go and buy a bottle of wine, she took one of her favorite from her office cabinet and left the L-Corp building. She adored her nights at Kara’s, they talked, they laughed, they relaxed… It was everything Lena had wanted all her life. The only problem was that Lena had fallen in love with her bestfriend, hard. She enjoyed spending time with her, and she was fine with burying her feelings as long as she kept her friend. The hardest part was to prevent herself from kissing Kara each time she did something cute, or to grab her to make out with her when she saw her using her strength, to touch her arms or caress her cheek when they stared at each other… Cuddling with Kara was the best and the worst thing in the world.

She held back her sigh as she knocked on Kara’s door and as expected, it opened immediately to a grinning Kara.

"Lena! I’m so glad you’re here!"

Lena chuckled as she hugged the blonde, breathing deeply as the sweet vanilla scent filled her nose. She entered behind Kara, taking off her shoes and her coat. She put the bottle of wine on the counter and got two glasses from the cupboard while Kara took the pizzas out of the oven where she kept them warm. They knew their way around each other like they would if they lived together, the domesticity almost sickenely sweet.

"How was your day, darling?"

The nickname had come naturally a few months after the beginning of their friendship. 

"Kinda lame, mostly cleaning and saving cats stuck in trees… You know, normal Saturday! How about you?"

Lena smiled, wishing she could take two days off in her week.

"Paperwork and emails, nothing too exciting."

Kara smiled and started talking about the last book she read. Lena got lost in her words and finally relaxed, she was home. 

***

It was Lena’s fourth glass of wine and she was feeling tipsy, bold enough to flirt with Kara shamelessly and Kara had drank enough to respond to it. The movie had been long forgotten as they chatted about their past relationships, sitting close to each other on the couch. 

"So you mean that you made out with a girl just to piss off your homophobic ex?"

Kara laughed at Lena’s story. 

"How was I supposed to know I would like it so much?"

Lena was smirking, eyeing Kara’s reaction. She could see the blush on her face. Of course, the alcohol played a role in that, but she knew Kara was picturing her full making-out with another girl and Lena decided to torture her friend a little further. 

"She looked a little bit like you, actually…"

Kara swallowed hard. 

"Really? How so?"

"She had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes… Her arms… were toned because of swimming and her legs…"

Lena’s hands were slowly caressing Kara’s arms, she was biting her lower lip, the alcohol canceling any inhibition she worked so hard to keep in check the rest of the time. Kara’s face was inching closer and Lena found herself losing her voice.

"Maybe I could kiss you better than she did?"

Lena nodded slowly, breathing against Kara’s lips, waiting for her to close the gap. She immediately closed her eyes when Kara’s lips touched her. It was so soft and loving. It only lasted a second and when they separated they were both smiling. 

"How was that for a kiss?"

Lena chuckled. 

"I think I need to do more tests to…"

She didn’t have time to finish, Kara had grabbed her face to bring her back to her. It was like something had snapped inside Kara. She was kissing her hard, one hand sliding in Lena’s hair and the brunette moaned as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She grabbed Kara by the waist and pulled her on her lap. She needed to feel Kara against her, to feel all of her.  
Kara obliged, she straddled Lena, moaning as she felt hands on her butt. She broke the kiss and put her lips on Lena’s jaw, her hands going down to Lena’s hips, feeling up her curves and stopping right under her breasts. Lena pulled on Kara, making the blonde grind on her.

"Lena…"

Lena’s lips latched on the blonde’s neck, biting on her pulse point, sucking and licking to soothe the bite. She was smirking against her skin. 

"Yes, darling?"

Kara groaned and pushed Lena’s face away from her. She kissed her hard on the mouth, biting her lower lip as her hands unbuttoned Lena’s shirt, revealing a red bra with delicate lace, showing the brunette’s nipples. Kara broke their kiss to look at her bestfriend. Her pupils dilated even more as she took in the vision that was Lena Luthor with her shirt open, her hair a mess and her lipstick smudged all over her face. 

"You are absolutely gorgeous, Lena."

Lena blushed and suddenly felt very conscious of her state and how badly she needed Kara. The blonde seemed to sense it because she smiled and kissed Lena sweetly on the lips. She left a kiss between Lena’s breasts and got off her lap. With a cocky smile, Kara got down on her knees, patting Lena on the thighs. She lifted her hips and let Kara take off her pants and her panties in one motion. 

Lena could feel the anticipation rising inside her. She sighed when she felt Kara’s lips on her thigh. Lena spread her legs, allowing Kara’s body between them. The blonde left a trail of kisses as she went up Lena’s leg until she reached her core. She softly kissed Lena’s clit, smirking when she felt Lena’s hand in her hair pushing her closer to her. Kara started licking earnestly, pushing her tongue inside the brunette, making her moan and buck against her face. She used her right arm to hold her down while her other hand caressed her thigh. Kara’s tongue switched to Lena’s clit, making her cry out surprise. She put her leg on Kara’s shoulder, pushing her foot in her back to bring her even closer to her. 

"Kara… please…"

Kara took pity on her, quickening her movements with her tongue, using one finger to enter Lena, curling it inside her. The new addition caused Lena to crash down in a powerful orgasm as she cried out Kara’s name. Kara slowed down, helping Lena ride out her orgasm as she sweetly kissed Lena’s thighs, smiling against the soft skin. She wanted to worship every inches of her body all night long…  
Lena was panting, feeling dizzy from her orgasm. She took her leg down, her hand leaving Kara’s hair to caress her cheek. 

"Come here."

Kara smiled, her face covered in Lena’s juices as she got up. Lena’s hands cupped her face and brought her close to kiss her lovingly, the need to feel Kara close to her stronger than ever. 

"You okay?"

That was something Lena didn’t want to think about, she didn’t want to reflect on what would happen tomorrow morning when Kara would tell her that this was just a drunken mistake. What they were doing was probably a bad idea but if Lena lost her bestfriend after that night, she would make sure to make the most of it.  
She nodded to Kara, smirking. 

"Take me to bed?"

Kara smiled, taking Lena’s hand to make her stand. She kissed her deeply, her hands going to Lena’s legs to make her hop on her. When she did, Lena moaned against Kara’s mouth at the strength demonstration. As Kara walked to her bed, Lena starting grinding on her, leaving a wet patch on Kara’s tee-shirt which was slowly coming up, revealing the steel abs of the Kryptonian. The feeling of the raw muscles of the blonde against her core turned her on even more. Lena felt herself going down, too busy kissing Kara to care. Her lips were swollen from making out, their breathing ragged. Kara was careful as she let her down on the satin sheets Lena gifted her ( _« I sleep here at least once a week, Kar’, this is a gift for myself, really! »_ ). She looked at the woman in front of her and Kara knew she was in love. She had known for a while, but at this precise moment, when she was about to have Lena, to have everything with her, she got sure of it. She couldn’t say it out loud of course, but she could try and show it. She watched as Lena sat, looking at a still fully dressed Kara hungrily. 

"Let me undress you?"

Kara nodded, licking her lips as Lena lifted her tee-shirt, taking in the sight of Kara in her Calvin Klein sport bra. Her hands then went to Kara’s pants, undoing her zipper and silently asking Kara to take it off. The blonde hurried to comply, revealing the matching Calvin Klein panties. 

Kara lied in bed, watching as Lena crawled on top of her. She kissed Kara chastely on the lips before going down, biting on her neck, her collarbone. Her right hand came to cup Kara’s breast, making her moan loudly. Kara sat to take off her bra and Lena immediately started sucking on her nipple, playing with the other with her hand. She could feel Kara’s hand in her hair, the other fisting the sheets. 

"Lena, I… really need you."

"I know darling, I know."

Lena stripped Kara of her last piece of underwear, going back up to kiss her lover deeply. Her fingers went down to find Kara’s core. Her fingers ghosted over her clit, making the blonde shudder under her touch. She slowly inserted one finger insider her, Kara letting a deep breath ou at the sensation. 

"More, please…"

Lena conceded, adding a finger and using her thumb to play with Kara’s clit. She went back to kissing Kara when she felt two fingers at her own entrance, teasing her. As they entered, a finger went to her clit and she bit down hard on Kara’s neck to hold back from screaming. They moved together, enjoying the feeling of their skin touching. Lena didn’t even remember when she had taken off her shirt and her bra but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Kara was naked, writhing underneath her as they were both heading towards their orgasms. Their bodies were covered in sweat, their faces flushed. The only sound in the room was of their flesh against each other, they were panting so hard they couldn’t even moan anymore. 

"Kara, I’m close…"

Kara doubled her effort and Lena did the same, focusing her efforts on the blonde’s clit so they could come together. 

"Lena… I…"

But Lena silenced her with a kiss, feeling the soreness and the exertion in her arms… Another few seconds and they were both screaming out as they came, hard, feeling exhausted emotionally. Lena fell on Kara, her head in Kara’s neck as she panted, trying to recover from her orgasm. They didn’t say anything, Kara was drawing patterns on Lena’s back and playing with her hair. Lena hadn’t felt so comfortable in a very long time. It was like coming home after a lifetime of bad days, she felt warm on the inside and closed her eyes to memorize this feeling that she would never experience again.

That’s when it hit her. This was her only chance to have Kara, to feel her and to show her how strong she felt for her. Part of her also wanted to make sure Kara would never forget that night and she was frustrated with herself: ready to get lost in the comfort of Kara’s arms and at the same time wanting to fuck Kara into the next day… The need to ravish Kara was stronger. She raised her head and kissed Kara roughly on the mouth, clearly telling her that this wasn’t lovemaking anymore. Kara flipped them so she would be on top but Lena groaned and flipped them again. Kara allowed it, shocked (and turned on) to see Lena act so dominant. The blonde tried to kiss her but Lena pushed her down. 

"I decide what happens now, okay?"

Kara nodded, whispering a ‘yes’ under her breath. She looked deep into Lena’s eyes, seeking her gaze. When she caught it, Lena’s face softened immediately. 

"What is it, darling?"

Even with her face all red, Lena could see she was blushing. 

"The… The last drawer. Could you…"

Lena raised an eyebrow, walking over the dresser, opening the drawer to find a harness and a box containing a dildo next to it.

"My, my, Miss Danvers. Always full of surprise!"

She walked to Kara, smiling teasingly. 

"Do you want me to use it on you?"

Kara nodded, gulping in anticipation of what was to come. 

"Words, darling."

"Yes, please."

Lena smirked, putting on the harness and kissing the blonde forcefully, chuckling at the earnest response she received. Lena’s hand felt the wetness Kara produced and smiled contently. She placed the dildo at Kara’s entrance and searched for her eyes. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

Lena slowly pushed inside, letting Kara get used to the intrusion. When she was completely inside she waited for Kara’s confirmation before starting thrusting, slowly at first. But as Kara’s moans got stronger, Lena took it as encouragement to go faster and stronger. One hand was holding her waist while she raked her nails down Kara’s abdomen with the other, lightly in the beginning, and much stronger when she heard Kara cry out. She regretted that she couldn’t leave marks and decided that she would have to go even harder on Kara to make up for it. 

Kara was close, Lena could feel it, and she got sure of it when the blonde’s legs wrapped around her waist, bringing her down on her. She could feel the strength in Kara’s legs, almost hurting, and Lena knew she could crush her if she lost control. It made her go harder, ignoring the ache in her legs and her arms. She refused to touch Kara’s clit, she wanted it to last because she knew it was her last round. She was pounding into Kara. She was no Supergirl now, she was a mess at the Luthor’s mercy. 

"Lena, please, I need to…"

Kara stopped herself when Lena bit her nipple, soothing it with her tongue as she did the same with the second one. 

"What do you need, Kara?"

"I… I need to come."

Lena smirked, biting Kara’s lip so hard she would have drawn blood if Kara was human. 

"You need to come? Alright."

Lena switched their position, siting against the headboard as she brought Kara over her lap, making her sit on the dildo. 

"You can come, but you’ll have to work for it."

Kara moaned loudly, rocking herself on Lena’s lap. She put her hand on Lena’s shoulder to help herself while her other hand went playing with her own clit. Lena was mesmerized by the sight, Kara’s breasts bouncing in front of her, her head thrown back, eyes closed as she panted… Lena’s left hand grabbed a nipple and started playing with it while the other went to her back, scratching so hard that she was afraid she would break her fingers on it. She could feel Kara’s back muscles react to her touch, contracting and moving, seeking her touch like her life depended on it. Kara was chanting Lena’s name, like a prayer, and Lena started meeting Kara’s movements. It was time to end her misery. 

"Lena, I’m going to…"

"I know, Kara, let go."

Lena bit hard on Kara’s shoulder, raking her nails down her back one last time as Kara screamed her name as her orgasm hit her hard. She felt overwhelmed, Lena was everywhere on her and inside her, it was too much and not enough, she was on fire. She closed her eyes and fell in Lena’s arms who held her against her. She was caressing her back slowly, soothing her and making sure she was coming down from her high gently. They stayed like that for a minute before Kara started squirming against her, getting cold and uncomfortable with the dildo still inside her. Lena gently helped her get off it and took off the harness, leaving it on the ground to deal with later. 

She put Kara under the covers and slipped underneath it with her. Kara scooted closer, needing the contact after so much emotion. Lena let her cuddle against her, holding her in her arms. She closed her eyes when she felt Kara’s breath even out, thinking that this was probably her last peaceful moment with Kara. As she fell asleep a tear rolled down her cheek but the exhaustion was too great for her to fight, leaving the sadness for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was alright and that you enjoyed it! This was a bonus chapter, this is officially over, thank you for reading!
> 
> Xoxo, SCF :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was alright, it's unbeta'd so I pray for this not to have too many mistakes... Feel free to hit me up if there are! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, xoxo, SCF!


End file.
